


We're More Than Okay

by NoxNights



Category: Harry Potter (lumosinlove), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Get Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, O'Knutzy, oknutzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxNights/pseuds/NoxNights
Summary: Based off Lumosinlove's characters Leo Knut, Logan Tremblay, and Finn O'Hara.Leo took a shaky breath, “I thought I was alone,” he said, wiping the tears from his eyes, “at least on the team, in the league.”“You’re not alone. You’ve never been alone.”A story of them losing each other and finding each other.
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for the characters goes to lumosinlove 
> 
> Also thank you to @im-oknutzy-trash for betaing 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> TW: bad reaction to a characters sexuality

Leo’s head was pounding. He’d slept terribly, waking up over and over, bad dream after bad dream. Finn hadn’t come home last night. Correction Finn had walked into the apartment and seen Leo and a random guy from the bar far less clothed than they should’ve been, and had run out. 

Finn shouldn’t have been there, he was out with Tremzy, he’d texted Leo he wasn’t gonna be back to the apartment that night. But then he had come back, and he’d seen Leo, and there was no fixing this.

Everything Leo feared had happened, God, was he going to have to find a new place to live? Was he going to have to find a new job? 

He wiped away the tears as quickly as he could, he’d never thought Harzy was the kind of guy to out him to the team, to the league, but he also didn’t think Finn would freakout when he learned Leo was gay.

Unable to get out of bed he resigned himself to a day of tears and blankets. He buried his face in his pillows and tried to fall back to sleep. 

-

Leo woke to a banging noise, someone knocking on his door. Quickly he wiped the tears from his eyes- had he really been crying in his sleep?- and listened, both dreading and hoping it was Finn. He tried to take a deep breath, and rolled away from the door, putting his back to it. If this was Finn coming to kick him out, well that could wait another day.

“Hey Knutty, let me in,” Logan’s voice rang through the wood, “I just want to see that you’re alright…” he trailed off. Leo tugged his blanket closer, had Finn told him? Why was he really here? Leo’s breathing quickened.

“Knutty, please.”

“Mm fine Tremz,” he took a breath “go away, just go away please.” Leo’s voice broke on the last word, and he knew Logan had heard it. 

His voice dropped down a tone, suddenly much gentler, as though trying to soothe Leo, “Le- I need to know you’re okay, I need to see you.” 

Leo sighed, giving in, he pulled the covers back and went to let Logan in, briefly catching his appearance in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His hair was a wreck, and he looked gaunt. There was no hiding the fact that he’d spent the last twelve hours in his bed, sobbing into the pillow, wishing things were different. 

Slowly he pulled the door open, watching as Logan jolted at his appearance, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. Before he knew what was happening Logan had pulled him into a tight hug, and despite being taller he let his head drop to Tremzy’s shoulder, tucking his face into Lo’s neck, and just letting Logan hold him tight. 

Eventually Leo was directed backwards, until he was sitting on the bed with Logan next to him, still holding him close and whispering words of encouragement into his ear. 

Leo let himself feel safe, feel comforted, before he asked, “did Finn tell you?” 

Logan looked at him, shifting a little and not quite meeting his eyes, “a little, but honestly he wasn’t making much sense, he- he was pretty upset”- a spike of anger went through Leo’s chest, what did Finn have to be upset about?- “he basically went straight to my room and hasn’t come out since. And I thought I should hear it from you.”

Leo buried his head in his hands, trying to take even breaths. Logan didn’t know yet, was he about to get another bad reaction? Lose another friend? Even scared he knew he didn’t have a choice. If he didn’t say something Finn would, it would be better coming from him, at least then he could explain to Lo.

“I- I’m” he turned to look Logan in the eyes, already feeling pathetic for what he was about to say, for pleading, “Lo, please don’t hate me, okay? Please, please, please don’t hate me.” 

Logan's face immediately changed, filling with concern. “I don’t- Leo I could never hate you, I’m here for you. Whatever it is you can tell me.” 

Still sniffing, Leo let his eyes slip away from Logan’s face, he whispered, “I’m gay.” He watched his hands tug on one of the comforter's loose strings, unraveling the fabric little by little, scared to see Logan’s reaction. Finn’s expression was still burned into his mind. Just when he thought he’d have to repeat himself, he was tackled onto the bed. Logan was hugging him fiercely. 

“Of course I don’t hate you Leo. I still love you. I’m here for you. Thank you for trusting me with that,” Logan gave him another squeeze, “Leo, I’m here for you, seriously.”

Leo held Logan tighter, basking in this feeling of safety and love.

“I’m just confused.” At Logan’s words Leo immediately began to withdraw, pulling away from Logan, fear bubbling up in him. Logan saw and quickly spoke again “no, no nothing like that, just what does this have to do with what happened between you and Finn?” 

Leo felt a blush rise to his cheeks, “he walked in on me and some guy from, you know-” Logan's expression flickered for a second, almost brooding, before quickly rearranging into something more neutral. It happened so quickly he wasn’t even sure he’d seen it, “-and he saw us. He ran out,” Leo’s voice broke, “he left.”

Logan looked conflicted, “this is something you definitely need to talk about with him, but I promise you there’s a misunderstanding, he doesn’t hate you and he’s not homophobic, okay? Just trust me, it’s- there’s some other stuff but it’s not for me to tell.”

“Okay but how do you know? I mean sometimes people say they’re cool with things, but when it’s actually someone they know- it’s not true. He might be homophobic. You don’t know.” 

“Trust me. I know. He’s really, really not homophobic okay?” 

Leo had been pushing down any hope he felt, but at that he felt his eyebrows raise, “you, you? Or him?” 

“Listen I’m not gonna speak for him, but yeah I’m,” he seemed to get choked up for a moment, before pushing through, “I’m Bi.”

Leo took a shaky breath, “I thought I was alone,” he said, wiping the tears from his eyes, “at least on the team, in the league.”

“You’re not alone. You’ve never been alone.” 

Logan let Leo sit there for a moment soaking in their conversation, before tugging on his arm lightly. “Come on we’re going to sort this out. You go take a shower and change, I’m gonna try and reach Finn, okay?” 

Leo nodded, he slipped off the bed and trudged toward the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went, unaware of the boy behind him who was left blushing as he watched Leo pull off his shirt and shut the bathroom door.

The hot shower had steam curling through the air. Leo breathed it in, adjusting the water as hot as he could take. He was nervous to talk to Finn, nervous for everything, nervous about the fact that he’d been shoving his feelings for the two of them away for so long. 

Unconsciously his fingers began tapping against the shower tiles. Finn- Lo- Finn- Lo- Finn- Lo. Finally, he stilled them. He could do this, Logan had assured him that Finn wasn’t homophobic, and based on how Logan was talking he might even be- no; Leo stopped that train of thought, he wasn’t going to speculate. They’d figure it all out when they had a full conversation about this. 

He rolled his head backwards, letting the water wash over his face and rinse away his worries. When he stepped out of the shower he could hear voices coming from another room. Finn was here. Leo grasped the counter and watched himself through the steam covered mirror, and gave himself one last chance to take a deep breath before he pushed open the bathroom door.

He could hear Logan speak and Finn respond.

“You two need to talk-”

“I don’t want to, I’m not ready, I’m sorry I thought I could do this but- I’m going.”

“Finn,” Logan's voice called out, “he thinks you hate him.”

“What? Of course I don’t hate him.”

“But he doesn’t know that, he doesn’t know anything. You need to talk-”

Leo had been listening from down the hallway and entered the kitchen still in his towel. He watched Finn watch him, he watched Finn look at him before glancing away, ears pink, while Logan stared resolutely at his face. Leo’s confusion must’ve been evident on his face because Logan gave Finn a sharp nudge, knocking him into the counter. 

Finn took this cue to speak, “Logan’s right we should talk, the two of us,” he paused, “the three of us.” 

Leo who was glancing between the two boys felt like he was finally starting to understand. Like he’d finally reached solid ground after being stuck on shifting ice. He turned around, using one hand to loosely hold his towel, so it didn’t fall any lower from where it already barely clung to his hips, and the other hand to reach for a mug at the top of the cabinet, stretching his tall frame. He let the towel slip just a little.

He turned back around quickly and watched as Finn who had been staring at him tried to find something else to look at. He watched Logan let his gaze dip, letting out a breath a little too high and appreciative, before he got a hold of himself. 

Leo held back a smile. “You’re right, let’s talk.”

Finn seemed to recognize this was the time to speak up, “firstly, I am so so sorry that I ran out like that. I don’t hate you and I never want you to think that.”

Finn stopped as though waiting for a response but Leo didn’t speak up. As much as he wanted this resolved and to hopefully lead where he thought it might be going, Finn had really hurt him and he wanted an explanation before giving his own thoughts. 

Understanding he had to continue Finn spoke again, “I- it just shocked me, and I guess…” he trailed off, his words turning into mumbling. Despite straining to hear he couldn’t understand.  
“You guess?”

“I got jealous, and upset. It hurt seeing you with someone else. It had nothing to do with the fact that you’re…”

“Gay.”

“Yeah, it had nothing to do with you being gay. It was the fact that I’m Bi and maybe I was hoping for something-” Finn cleared his throat, “anyway, I’m sorry, I was disappointed and hurt, but I shouldn’t have acted that way. I never meant to hurt you.” 

Leo listened as Finn did his best to explain everything, and when he finished Leo took a moment to compose himself. 

“I understand, I just wish you’d have talked to me. I mean we could’ve had this conversation in the first place, talked maybe gotten somewhere, but you really hurt me. I thought you hated me for something I couldn’t control. It put me in a very bad place- Lo can attest to that,” Leo sighed. 

“Does that mean… did I mess up so badly that we can’t, we’ll never…” Finn cut himself off as he tried to hold himself together, to not let any tears fall. 

“You really hurt me, and that’s not okay.” Finn nodded sadly, taking this as his answer. “But I forgive you.”

“Really?” Finn let out a shaky exhale. 

“Yeah Finn, I mean I won’t forgive forever if this happens again, but I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose either of you.” Leo directed the end of his statement toward Logan, who had just been watching the exchange. He continued, “I don’t want to step on any toes or push anything too much, but since this whole mess started, well I kind of got the vibe that…” Leo let his eyes glance between the two boys. 

Finn looked a little bashful when he realized what Leo was trying to insinuate, but Logan spoke up.

“It’s not- we,” he glanced at Finn, “ we like each other, but it’s just a little more complicated than that.”

“Because of me?” Leo asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, because even though we like each other, we-- I-- we also like…” 

“Me.” 

Logan nodded. Leo was stunned that both of these boys wanted him; that fantasies and thoughts he’d only let himself think in the middle of the night, ideas he tried to tuck away and conceal because he knew they'd never happen, might actually be possible. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself see it all workout, envisioning what there was to fight for.

“Is this something we could do? You guys would want that? Is that what you’re saying?” There was an edge of desperation to Leo’s voice.

Finn stepped forward and slowly took one of Leo’s hands, “yes, obviously you need to be comfortable with it, you need to want it, but yes, we want you Leo.”

Leo let out a laugh, “God, I want it so much, I’ve wanted it for so long, wanting this isn’t an issue.”

The boys all broke into mirroring grins. Logan took the opportunity to step into Leo’s arms, letting himself be pulled close. 

“Communication has to be the foundation, I know it can be scary but Harzy what happened with us can’t happen again. We have to talk otherwise we’re all going to get hurt.”

“I know, it won’t happen again. I promise, I’m not gonna let it happen again.”

“This is going to work,” Leo grinned at Finn and pulled him into the hug. Logan was already buried in his chest, and Finn took the chance to press a gentle kiss right below Leo’s jaw. He quickly pulled back a little to make sure it was okay, but when he saw Leo smiling dopily at him he moved back to continue a trail of kisses from his jaw to collarbone. Meanwhile Logan lifted a hand to cup the side of Leo’s face.

“This okay mon amour?”

“More than okay.” 

Logan grinned as he softly pressed their lips together. Leo sighed into the kiss, happiness bubbling up inside of him. He had his boys, who had him, who he maybe even more than liked, and they felt the same. Everything was more than okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little scene of the boys the next morning.

Waking up the next morning, wrapped around one another with the sheets all tangled together, draping arms, and gentle heart beats closer than ever was the best thing that had ever happened to Leo – maybe ever, and it was definitely better than the previous morning. 

Leo tried to pull away from Logan and Finn slowly, just to go make some coffee, but the second he moved his hand Logan started nuzzling into him even further and Finn blearily opened his eyes and entangled their fingers together until they were holding hands.

“Don't go, don't leave.”

“I'm not leaving, I was just going to go make some coffee for us.”

“Mmmm- no stay” Finn protested.

Just then Logan began pressing gentle kisses to his collarbone. Finn gently pulled Leo’s hand up to his mouth pressing small kisses onto each of his fingers, then his wrist, until Leo slumped back down on the bed, giving into his lover, his loves. 

They lay there as the sun came in, shining soft spots of gold across their bodies, illuminating them against the white sheets. As Leo lay there, with the people he was falling for, had maybe already fallen for, he knew that this was happiness. Being unapologetically himself with the people he cared about, feeling safe and loved no matter what. 

Around 11 they all began to stir, turning and changing positions until they’d stretched and were ready to face the day. Even though Leo had woken up first Finn was the first out of bed, going to his dresser to grab a sweatshirt. Both Leo and Logan watched as the sheets slipped off his body, watched his muscles move, and how he bent over in his search for something to wear.

When Finn turned around to find Leo and Logan staring at him unabashedly. He gave a chuckle, “C’mon, breakfast first, then we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want.” 

The two boys scrambled out of bed and used the opportunity to race out of the bedroom and down the hallway, both trying to make it to the kitchen first.

-

Breakfast was easy, just some eggs and toast, which Leo made in an effort to prevent the other two from starting a fire. As they ate they all spent their time watching each other and exchanging goofy smiles; thinking about how they, hopefully, had the rest of their lives to do this. 

As soon as they finished their last bite Logan was tugging Leo and Finn toward the bedrooms. They all piled back into the bed trading kisses and cuddles, deciding to spend the rest of their day doing just that. 

As they lay interconnected with one another Leo realized he’d be happy to spend the rest of his days, to spend all his days like this. He knew things may be hard in the future, especially with the NHL, but as Leo looked at his boys he knew they’d find a way to make it. He wouldn’t let anything break them apart, not if he could help it.


End file.
